For The Love of a Father
by Cloudy Head
Summary: A simple kidnapping plot turns into a battle between two fathers for the lives of thier only children


For The Love of A Father- Chapter One

By Cloudy Head

****

            Ransik was furious! Another one of his plots to take over Silver Hills had been foiled yet again by those Time Force Rangers and those cursed Silver Guardians. Every time he tired to take over the city or Collins Industries, Ransik's plans were blown in his face. Sometimes he wondered why he thought this century would be easier to take over them his own.

            Looking about with fuming eyes, Ransik spotted an unmanned console and punched his metal-made arm through it. Flexing his metal fingers, he ripped out wires and circuits as the console sparked. Already his anger was dissipating. It was amazing how destroying something made him feel so much better. 

            "Really Ransik, I wish you wouldn't destroy something every time the Rangers foil your plans. Its getting harder and harder to repair things with this century's limited technology," whined Frax. The golden robot shuffled over to inspect the damaged console as Ransik drew his arm out.

            The now clamed Ransik smiled ruthlessly at the robot. "Well then next time, I'll destroy your vocal circuits and you'll have to use the limited technology to fix them." The golden robot softly squawked indignities as he picked up parts pf the broken console and shuffled to another part of the ship to repair them. 

            Ransik smirked at the retreating robot. Besides destroying things, making fun of Frax always made Ransik feel better. 

            His attention was drawn to the other side of the room as his daughter, Nadira, entered the room. His face beamed with pride and love for his daughter. Ransik might have been seen as an evil warlord trying to take over the world, but he was still a kind loving father to his only daughter. 

            "Nadira, my sweet. How is my lovely daughter?" The father and daughter embraced. When they pulled apart, Nadira had a pouty look on her face.

            "I heard how those evil rangers spoiled your plans again." The out was suddenly replaced by an evil smile. "But I have a plan that will give you control of the city of Silver Hills for sure." 

            Ransik raised an eyebrow at the very-proud-of-herself-looking Nadira. "Oh really? You've never come up with a plan to help me before, so let's here it!" 

            Nadira came forward and put her hands on her father's chest, then looked up at him with loving eyes. "How much do you love me daddy?" 

            Ransik was clearly taken aback by Nadira's sudden change in topic. "I love you more then anything in the entire world!" 

            "Would you give up our entire evil empire for my safety?"

            "Of Course!" Ransik threw his arms up. "Nadira, I love you more then my own life. What are you getting at? What is your plan?" 

            Nadira turned away, smirking. "You just proved my point. Mr. Collins, the most powerful and not mention the most wealthy man in Silver Hills," her eyes took another happy glow as she mentioned wealth, "has a son." She turned back to face her father, a triumphant look on her face. "Use that maternal love against Collins." 

            Ransik's eyes lit up with realization. "You're saying, we kidnap his son then ask the city for ransom." He enveloped Nadira in a large hug. "Nadira, my sweet, your so cunningly smart."

            "I know," said Nadira in a self-satisfied voice. 

            "Now we must find the perfect monster to execute your brilliant plan. Not only is it a power play but also it will play with Collins' s emotions! I love it!" Ransik stormed out of the room and through the hallways of the prison ship until he reached the freezer room, Nadira following closely behind. The two began scanning the freezers, looking for the best candidate. 

            "Got it!" exclaimed Nadira as she opened one of the freezers and pulled out a pill-shaped container. Ransik looked over her shoulder at the monster insides.

            "Let's unfreeze him and see." Ransik took the container from Nadira and placed the container in the unfreezing chamber. He went over to a console and pushed a couple of buttons. The door slid shut and smoke filled the chamber. The room was silent except for the sounds of the machine.

            As the criminal was unfrozen, Ransik walked over to another computer and pulled up information on Collins Industries and its head executive. Behind him, he could hear the door of the chamber opening and the clanking of the monster stepping out.

            As a picture of a handsome young man filled the computer screen, a hissing voice filled the room. "Wes Collins, target acquired."

            Ransik looked the monster up and down then smiled with evil glee

AN-  Hey all. I'm kind of new in this fandom, so bare with me. If you see any details that are wrong, please review and tell me, so I can fix them. Also, don't except this to be your normal kidnap plot line. This is going to get long and involved and going to play with lots of emotion. You'll see once the plot gets going! So please, sit back and enjoy! 

_--Cloudy Head_

Please visit my website dedicated to fanfiction. There isn't a Power Ranger Section yet but I'm working on it!

_http://www.angelfire.com/zine/headintheclouds_


End file.
